Plans
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Laxus always wanted to catch a lucky star and kept her in the sky surrounded by his lighting [One- Shot- Complete- LaLu- Fluff]
_**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me, I only own the plot, that I'm not even sure that this whole thing has even a plot, but I don't own anything that you might recognize.**_

 _ **Ok, this is the bravest thing that I've done for a while, English is not my mother tongue, not by far, it's the third lenguage that the Spanish educational sistem tried so kindly to teach me, and that I really learned it when I started reading fanfictions and watching TV series (SO THANK YOU INTERNET AND MOM FOR PAYING THE BILL).**_

 _ **This One-Shot (that is extremly fluff and full of mistakes and maybe the characters are OoC) is dedicated to Thespheresphere, who is my fiancée and despite she lives in The United States and I in Europe when day our love will triumph against all odds and we will overcome that geographic gap, and to who I promised that will be the first one to read something written for me in English. I guess that you won't be the first after all, but this, if you like (If not please lie to me), it's all yours.**_

 _ **P.S.: This goes too for all the LaLu writters that I've been stalking over the last year. Thank you and sorry.**_

* * *

 **O** ne **\- S** hot **: P** lans **.**

The final battle was finally over. Laxus sighed in relief and continued his walking to the Guild. He had separated from his team while he was fighting with that Zeref's puppy. He decided to not look for his comrades and head directly to the Guild, hoping that Warren was still there so he'll be able to check if everyone was alive and who had the worst injuries or wasn't able to get to the Guild without help.

He hoped that she was fine and safe.

He didn't know how long had he been walking, but then, in the middle of nowhere, he heard a relived sigh and he braced himself to fight anything that come to his way with not good intentions.

He adopted a battle posture and with his grey eyes scanned his surroundings. He was shocked when he found that, there, lying on the ground, was a blonde person. But not any blond person, no, it was a girl, a blond and celestial wizard girl. But he guessed that he can't call her a girl anymore, surely Lucy Heartfilia had grown up and had become into a beautiful and an amazing woman.

Laxus decided to approach to his comrade to know if she was fine and if she needed any help. Maybe she was suffering from depletion magic, who knew. He got closer and furrowed in concern, she didn't seem injured or so. On the contrary, she just seemed… in peace. Yes, in peace, like if she had just overcome something really painful or that she had gotten rid of anything that was hurting her.

Because for Laxus was all clear that Lucy was carrying something inside of her that was keeping her to act and behave as she usually did before all the whole thing with Tartarus happened. He knew that he wasn't the smartest men in the Guild, but he somewhat knew, call it intuition, that something had occurred during the demons' attack that had affected her deeply inside.

Despite he wanted to know, he couldn't ask her just out of the blue, they weren't friends. They have talked from time to time, and there was that awkward time when all the Guild got drunk after the Grand Magic Games and he tried to apologise to her, for having ordered to Ever to turn her into a stone and also, when he didn't want to show up and help his Guild during the war with Phantom Lord, and she dismissed his apologises shouting that she deeply admired him and there were nothing to apologise for.

Lucy sighed in content again and he couldn't help but a small smile to form in his lips. He thought he was in love with her. He couldn't tell that for sure, because it was the first time, and he feared it was the first and last time in his live, that he will feel something like this for a person.

He didn't know what love was, he had never experienced it before. And he was deathly sure that whatever he was feeling had nothing to do with what Ever, Freed or Bickslow had told him what love was.

As far as he was concerned, only mattered two things, the first one was that what he felt for the blonde celestial mage was beyond his understanding, and the second one was that despite he didn't quite understand what were his feelings, he was okay with that. He felt kind of grateful that he had the opportunity to experience how it was to be in love, although he was glad too that Mirajane haven't realized yet his feelings. He didn't want to deal with the creasiest matchmaker.

— ¿Laxus?

He looked into her brown doe eyes and just felt his heart skip a couple of beats and his lips pull to form an awkward smile.

— Hey, blondie, how are you doing?

— Just fine, thank you —she smiled brightly wide and then closed her eyes—. But what's most important is how are you doing —she said turning her head to look again right in his eyes.

— Excuse me? —He furrowed and moved a bit uncomfortable under her intense gaze.

What the fuck was she talking about?

— Oh, sorry if my question is a bit odd, or just disturb you in any way. But before in the Guild, I was talking with Freed in the infirmary, and he said something that let me think that may be you weren't feeling quite fine or so… —she paused and kept looking at him waiting for an answer.

He just couldn't help to smile reassuringly at her and felt how a warm feeling was spreading across his whole body making him feel something beyond that happy and utterly powerful. She was concerned about him. It was just simply amazing.

— Yes, I'm fine now.

— I'm glad to hear that —she brightly smiled at him and turned her head and watched the blue sky again.

— Are you okay too? —He couldn't help but ask to her.

— Yes, I don't have any several injuries nor do I suffer from depletion magic. Being honest, I'm quite good, thanks for asking.

— May I ask then why are you lying on the floor like this and not heading to the Guild? Aren't you concerned about our Guild mates?

He was really curious about the matter. Why was her here, lying alone, in the middle of nowhere and just seeming the happiest person in Earthland?

— I just wanted to enjoy the view and chill a little bit before heading to the Guild and participating in the after-battle party. And of course I'm concerned about my comrades, but we are after all Fairy Tail, and we are not that easy to defeat or to get killed.

They remained silent for a few minutes and he observed as Lucy kept lying on the ground as she haven't a single worry in the world.

Her arms and legs were opened forming each other a clear "V" and her palms were touching the grass while her fingers played with it. Her hair was spread all around her head like if it was a halo, her clothes were really ripped and she was wearing Loke's jacket, Lucy wasn't neither wearing any boots or socks, her feet were completely free and nude, if that part of the body could be called nude, of any clothe, just like the First Master's feet.

— Can I lay here with you? — He asked, surprising the girl and on the way surprising himself too.

— Sure, why not? —Lucy looked at him again and softly smiled inviting him to lie next to her.

He, trying not to show how exhausted and hurt he was, joined her on the ground as close as he could of her, their fingers weren't touching just for a few inches. They remained like this for a few minutes. Laxus tried hard not to look at her as a maniac stalker or a psycho, he just limited to concentrate himself in listening her steady heartbeat against her chest, it was somewhat comforting and relaxing him.

— What are you going to do now that the war is over? Have you thought in anything that you will like to do now that we are kind of free?

He glanced at her and saw that she was looking at him just curious.

— I haven't thought about it that much —he answered honestly—. I'm not the type who makes plans for the future, I'm more the type who likes to live the moment —she giggled and he smiled in response—. What about you? Do you have plans?

— Yes —she said surprising him—. I'm going to look for a dear friend. I kind of lost contact with her in the past, and now I know that she is here, so I'm going to find her.

— Can I ask who are you looking for?

— You can ask, but I won't answer you. It's too painful for me to talk about how I loosed her. I'm not ready to admit somethings out loud yet. Despite that, I'm somewhat at peace, you know? I've talked with her, recently, and she is just doing fine, and we have the opportunity to see each other again so... That makes me really, really happy.

— Are you going to search her with Natsu? —Laxus knew that the flame-brain and the celestial wizard were the best of friends, but since the Guild turned to be one she acted a bit distant towards the Fire Dragon Slayer.

— I don't think so —she answered softly—. He has already his plans with Happy, I don't know if these plans involve me in some way… But I'm feeling that I have to look for her using only my abilities. I believe, deep in myself, that this research is something I must do alone.

He didn't like the idea of her leaving alone on the adventure, but he couldn't blame her, he understood that sometimes you have just to wander and travel alone to find whatever you are looking for.

— I wish you the best of lucks, Lucky Lucy.

She laughed and he couldn't help thinking that her laugh was one of the beauties sounds that he ever heard.

— Are you sure that you don't have any plan or dream that you want to follow or fulfil now that we have no enemies to face off and defeat?

He paused and thought deeply about that question. For sure he had a dream, but for the moment he wasn't able to accomplish it. He sighed and decided that was now or never.

— It was something that I was planning to do when the war finally ended —he said to her looking intensely at her brown eyes—. It's been a while since I want to catch a lucky star and keep her with me, in my opinion the lightning and the stars are just a perfect combination, they both live high in the sky and are utterly beautiful together, but it seems that my lucky star is planning on leaving soon, I won't stop her because I understand that somethings are just needed to get done, so I hope that after she takes all the time she needs to find whatever she has to find, she'll come to me and I'll ask her if she would like to go out with me on a date.

He could see as Lucy flushed and smiled bright at him, she moved her arm and slowly tangled their fingers together.

— Maybe she is the one to ask you out when she comes back.

They both smiled and turned their gazes to focus again into the pure and blue sky. Laxus had never expected his future so willingly.


End file.
